A plurality of cells can be connected electrically to each other to constitute an assembled battery. Specifically, the plurality of cells are placed in line in one direction to constitute the assembled battery.
Since the cell produces heat due to charge and discharge or the like, a temperature rise in the cell is suppressed by bringing air for cooling into contact with the cell. In the configuration in which the plurality of cells are placed in line in one direction, space is formed between two adjacent ones of the cells. The air for cooling is guided to the space to cool the cells.